Seeing Red
by septasonicxx
Summary: What has Hojo done that's gotten Sephiroth this angry? Sephiroth is a drama king? #86 of the 100 themes challenge.


Seeing Red

"Out of my way." Sephiroth said angrily. Hojo refused to move, although his eyes showed the fear he was feeling.

"Sephiroth, listen to me," he began.

"Move or I'll move you." Sephiroth growled. Hojo nervously shifted from foot to foot, but didn't step out of the General's way.

"It's just a technical difficulty-"

"I'm a piece of technology now!?" Sephiroth roared, shoving Hojo up against a wall in one swift movement. "How dare you insult me that way!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hojo whimpered in fear. "Please, I didn't mean it."

"You'd better not have meant it." Sephiroth threatened.

"I didn't," Hojo pleaded. "Honest!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and stared at him for a moment longer before finally releasing him and stepping back. The grey-haired scientist hurriedly moved over to one of his machines, protecting it from Sephiroth as it was what the tall man had been heading for in the first place.

"The closer you stand to it, the easier it will be for me to kill you." Sephiroth said calmly, walking over. Instantly, Hojo had separated himself from his machine and fled to the other side of the room. Sephiroth chuckled sadistically.

"You will pay for this." he said.

"Sephiroth please, I can fix it!" Hojo said quickly, staring in horror at where Sephiroth easily picked up the heavy machine and began stalking him.

"You have ten seconds to outline your plan to me." Sephiroth said, pausing in his movement.

"I'llputyoubackinthatthingandturnitonandyouwon'tfeelathingandinaboutfiveminutesyou'llberightasrainanditwillbefinetrustmeallIneedtodois-"

"Times up." Sephiroth smirked and began walking closer again.

"Hey, Seph?" Genesis poked his head into the room and his eyes widened. He quickly walked in completely and rushed over to Sephiroth, taking his weapon away and putting it back where it was supposed to go.

"Hey!" Sephiroth protested.

"Seph, it happened to me last week. It'll be fine." Genesis said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Sephiroth stared at him as if he'd just been betrayed and then turned to Hojo with a fresh glare. The man cowered.

"Five minutes?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, five minutes only." Hojo nodded quickly.

"Get to work." Sephiroth ordered. The scientist rushed into action immediately, leading the General over to a different machine and putting something over his head, covering his eyes as well.

"Now, don't worry about not being able to see during the process." Hojo said. "It's only five minutes, as you know."

"I'm counting down." Sephiroth said. Hojo's eyes bulged and he went into hyper-speed.

Genesis watched, leaning against a wall calmly. Sephiroth was _such_ a drama king. Genesis was choosing to forget for the moment that he had thrown such a huge tantrum last week when it happened to him that he had ended up setting fire to Angeal's hair.

Instead, he smirked and watched Hojo rush around like it was life or death. _Seeing as it's Sephiroth, it probably is._

"Two minutes." Sephiroth said.

"Alright, alright." Hojo nodded. "Almost done."

Sephiroth clenched his hands into fists, tensing up as he counted the time down in his head. Genesis mused how anyone could get so worked up simply because they had grown a rabbit's tail. Was it really that horrible?

Again, he was choosing to forget last week.

"Done!" Hojo announced just as Sephiroth snapped, "Times up."

"Great! That wasn't so bad, was it Seph?" Genesis asked, pushing away from the wall and walking over as Hojo took off the machinery from the General. Sephiroth frowned and turned his head to look over his shoulder where the rabbit's tail had been five minutes ago. Then he looked back up at Genesis.

"It happened to you last week?" he asked.

"Yes." Genesis nodded. "I told you it would be fine."

"So _that's_ why Angeal was getting his head treated for burns." Sephiroth said as the information just clicked. Genesis narrowed his eyes.

"If you ever bring that up again-"

"You'll what? Mention that I threatened to kill Hojo?" Sephiroth smirked. Genesis grumbled something under his breath and stormed out of the room angrily. Sephiroth stretched proudly.

"This remains a secret." Sephiroth said to Hojo.

"Of course." Hojo nodded.

"Don't fill any paperwork out on it." Sephiroth added just to be sure. Hojo nodded again. "Good." Sephiroth said, sighing and walking out the door the way his friend had gone.

_All in a days work._


End file.
